Structures and assemblies such as linear lighting fixtures (a lighting fixture can also often referred to as a luminaire) can be used for the illumination of open spaces. This is due to their ease of installation and their flexibility to be configured to provide many different combinations of direct and indirect light in a wide variety of form factors and optional features.
Linear lighting fixtures can have a long dimension that is greater than a short dimension of the lighting fixture. Linear lighting fixtures can include a plurality of modular sections that can be joined together in, for instance, an end-to-end arrangement, edge-to-edge arrangement, or other arrangement. This can allow a manufacturer to offer a variety of products of varying lengths for a particular model without having to incur the costly tooling expenses needed for each separate model.
Adjacent sections of the modular sections can be joined together, for instance, by a nut-and-bolt method of assembly. In a nut-and-bolt method of assembly, two adjacent sections can be aligned, a bolt can be placed through aligned holes from a first section, and a nut can be placed on the bolt that has passed through a corresponding hole in the second section. Once the nut is placed, the nut can be secured and tightened to secure the two sections together.
This method of assembly can pose challenges. For instance tools can be difficult to fit inside the modular sections. As a result, fixture disassembly can be required to join the modular sections. There are alternative solutions available that use items such as cast plates or interlocking housings, but these alternatives can be complicated to manufacture and/or install.